1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pedal-type exerciser, more particularly to a pedal-type exerciser which is relatively comfortable to use and which can be operated in a relatively smooth manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pedal-type exerciser is shown to comprise a base 10 which has a front end portion that is provided with an upright prop 14, and a drive assembly which includes a horizontal axle 100 mounted rotatably on a rear end portion of the base 10, a drive wheel 12 mounted securely and coaxially on the axle 100, and a pair of crank arms 13 mounted securely on opposite ends of the axle 100. A resistance device 11 is mounted on the base 10 and is coupled to the drive wheel 12 for providing resistance to rotation of the axle 100. Each of a pair of elongate lever arms 16 has an intermediate portion mounted pivotally on a respective one of two horizontal pivot shafts 15 that are provided on opposite sides of the upright prop 14. Each of a pair of elongate pedal members 17 has a front portion mounted pivotally on a lower portion of a corresponding one of the lever arms 16, and a rear portion mounted pivotally on a distal end of a corresponding one of the crank arms 13. In use, the user's feet rest on the pedal members 17 while the user's hands grip the upper portions of the lever arms 16. The lever arms 16 are operated to pivot reciprocatingly on the base 10, and the pedal members 17 are alternatingly raised and lowered, thereby resulting in an exercising effect.
The drawbacks of the aforementioned pedal-type exerciser include the following: The pedal members 17 are connected directly to the lever arms 16 at one end, and to the crank arms 13 at the other end. Because the pedal members 17 are relatively short, when the lever arms 16 are pivoted within a relatively large range, a steep height difference will be present between the pedal members 17. Aside from making the pedal-type exerciser uncomfortable to use, injuries can result due to the steep height difference after prolonged use of the exerciser. In addition, the user has to exert a larger amount of force to ensure continued rotation of the drive wheel 12 when the crank arms 13 approach their respective dead zones. The uneven force requirement increases user discomfort and in non-smooth operation of the conventional pedal-type exerciser.